


In which, Sam Winchester tries to get back at Gabriel for past events

by LeafZelindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is pinning in the background for Dean, M/M, PWP, Sam has a master plan, Smut, brief Destiel, dirty prayers, season 5, sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: Sam Winchester thinks that prayers are a great way to get back at Gabriel for the shit he's put him and Dean through. He ends up getting more than he counted on.





	In which, Sam Winchester tries to get back at Gabriel for past events

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sabriel Squad on discord. :)
> 
> -not beta'd  
> -It's like midnight here, I haven't read it over properly, sorry if there are a lot of commas or other mistakes.

Gabriel was an asshole. That’s all Sam could think of. It seemed only right that he do something to get back at the trickster archangel. He just had to decide what. Dean was bitching about needing to get laid and was dressing to take off to the local bar. Sam had already turned the offer down to go with him. They didn’t need any money so He wasn’t in the mood to hustle anyone. Dean told him not to have too much fun with Casa Erotica and took off after a few more minutes. Sam had rolled his eyes and let the book close that he’d been attempting to read, poorly. He sighed and then frowned. Casa Erotica….porn. He paused and then let a little thoughtful frown touch his lips. Gabriel was an angel, that meant he could be prayed to. Nobody said that he had to be prayed to because they needed help, right?

Sam had prayed, plenty of times in his life. Almost every day if he was honest. He usually prayed to god of course, occasionally to Castiel, but never had he thought to pray to Gabriel. He let his fingers tap against his thigh for a moment in thought. The Trickster liked a good game, maybe, this was a good way to get back at him. Maybe. “I wonder if anyone has ever considered praying dirtily to an angel before.” Sam mused quietly to himself. Then he sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed and he shifted to lean on his arms, letting his hands clasp. Not any differently than any other time that he’d prayed. For any number of reasons he’d prayed before. 

“Gabriel.” He said the name softly, as reverently as he could. It seemed only appropriate to start out like he would any time. “Gabriel, Listen to my prayer.” He said softly now, he licked his lips. He hadn’t thought much about what he’d say. “Gabriel, I need you. I can’t stop thinking about you, about how lovely you are to look at, the shape of your mouth, the bright spark of your eyes…..” He let himself settle into it, whispering the words and sounding longing. “I can’t help but imagine what your lips feel like against my own, about how you would fit into my arms. Gabriel, Oh I wish to feel you against me, over me, under me….The shape of your hands on me, the way your ass would fill my hands.” 

In the corner of the world Gabriel had snuck off to after his last, unfortunately ending interaction with the Winchester boys the Archangel found himself choking on his drink. His eyes going wide as the words being prayed reached his ears. He put the glass down quickly and coughed a little more then cleared his throat, glancing around his company. None of them seemed bothered by his upset. He moved to get up and excuse himself from the room, laughing offhanded and trying not to focus on the words that were coming out of Sam Winchester’s mouth and into his ears. Well Sort of his ears. It was hard to explain how Angels heard prayers, it wasn’t like someone speaking directly to them more, speaking into them sometimes. He took himself quietly out to a small balcony and took a seat. Taking a slow breath as he heard the younger Winchester start speaking again. The note of longing in the young man’s voice shot straight down his spine, and Gabriel had indulged more than a little over the years in carnal pleasures. However there was something so, thrilling about being prayed at like this, hearing the human describe what he desired, even if it was simple intimacy and not even that dirty. 

“Gabriel I want so badly to lay you down and touch every inch of you, just map out every dip, everthing that makes you tremble. I’d use my hands, my lips. Let them brush down your neck to find your pulse, let my tongue tease over it. Feel it jump.” Sam’s words were soft and tickled him, he could almost imagine the actions being described. “Then I’d let my lips wrap around a nipple, hands on your sides as I suckle on it, use my teeth to pinch and tug….” Gabriel swallowed and took another breath slowly. “Just keep teasing, move to do the same to the other nipple, make them all nice and perky…”

Gabriel couldn’t help wondering what would come next, but Sam stopped talking then. He was, surprised to find himself very disappointed. He frowned a little bit now. What the hell had Winchester been thinking? He supposed he’d never find out. 

Sam felt a little smug, but he also was a little turned on. That had not actually been the plan when he started this. The brunet frowned to himself and shifted, his hand drifting down to briefly palm through his jeans and he took a breath. “Better have worked” He muttered to himself. He shifted around and got comfortable, willing away the half erection and debating what to do next.

~~  
It was a few weeks, another two hunts later before Sam found himself alone again in a motel. Dean off to chase tail. It made him want to roll his eyes how often his brother felt the need to get laid. Either way, it was the best chance to try praying at Gabriel again. There had been no indication the Archangel had heard him, Castiel when asked hadn’t heard anything from the other angel. It couldn’t hurt to try again. Maybe Gabriel needed a more, vivid picture to get a reaction out of him. Sam was already in sweatpants and he was shirtless, prepared to get some real rest tonight. He got comfortable against the pillows propped against the head of the bed. “Gabriel, Hear my prayer” He started quietly now.

Gabriel’s head jerked up from the rather good novel he was reading to pass the time as Sam’s voice sounded in his head. He didn’t want to admit it but he’d been hoping the younger Winchester would call out to him again. Curious though what would be said again, he felt a flicker of anticipation in his stomach. He closed the book, gently marking his place before Sam spoke again. “I’m alone in a motel room, and I can’t stop thinking of what we could do if you were here Gabriel.” Sam’s voice rang out softly in his head. “Picturing you in my lap, your hands against my chest as our hips roll together slowly. I bet you feel good against me. Your ass grinding down slowly against my cock. It hardening slowly under you. I’d slide my hands down your front and wrap my fingers around your cock, give a few slow strokes…” Gabriel found himself swallowing slowly, it was tempting, tempting to mimic what Sam was thinking at him. “I want to taste you Gabriel, but I’m already hard, so I think we should suck each other off. Sounds good doesn’t it?” Sam’s voice almost was playful for a moment. “You sucking on me, me on you. I bet your cock is perfect, maybe a little big? My lips stretching some around it as I suck you into my mouth, taking you down properly, swallow around you and let my tongue press against the skin, stroking….”

Gabriel swallowed hard, his hand snaking down to cup himself and squeeze a little. It was so good. It was really good what Sam was describing. He could almost imagine the taller man, the way his lips would stretch around him and the sucking. God he loved a good blow job. He took a slow breath. Hoping Sam would continue. “Gabriel, god I want to choke myself on you, swallow so eagerly around you, keep working you over, my fingers teasing your balls now.” Gabriel groaned softly now and his hand was in his pants, he was stroking slowly now. This was so tempting.So very. “And I would….” Sam’s voice disappeared mid sentence, and It made the Archangel bite out a curse, low and sharp. He wanted more damnit. This wasn’t fair at all. He stroked his cock a little more, it wasn’t as good as he was sure it would be if Sam was still talking, but it wasn’t hard to imagine that the tall Winchester was sucking him off just the same.

~~

Sam would not admit that the third time he called on Gabriel when he was alone he actually got off. Telling the Angel exactly how he’d eat his ass open had been far more hot than he’d expected and he’d ended up in the shower jerking off furiously and panting the Archangel’s name. Every time he said it reached Gabriel’s ears, and the blond angel had found himself coming twice, once from the description and once again from the needy panting ways that Sam Winchester cried out his name as he came. He almost went there, almost went to see exactly how the young Winchester looked as he got himself off. He couldn’t though. It almost seemed like it would be losing a game he didn’t even know that they were playing. 

~~

Time number four was short and Gabriel had almost tripped on the sidewalk. “Gabriel, I want you to fuck me, hard and fast. Make me feel it for days.” Sam’s voice was husky and low and there was nothing more after that, just the lingering sensation of pure want. Gabriel looked around to see if anyone had noticed him, particularlly his current mark, but the idea that Sam Winchester wanted to bend over for him? Wanted to feel his cock spread him open? Lingered with him as he went about his day, handing out his just desserts as he found himself needing to do. Gabriel wasn’t sure how much longer he could put up with the teasing. He also wondered what had brought on the brief burst of prayer. Usually Sam was so much more detailed, there was something so dreadfully perfect about how the young man hadn’t told him more. Left him wondering exactly how he’d sound, act being fucked hard, maybe bent over a sofa. Or on his hands and knees on the floor. Carpet burns could be a bitch, but he’d heal them after. He almost went to see Sam again, this time to make good on the prayed request.  
Sam would be glad later that Gabriel didn’t chose that time to answer him. He’d been drunk, pissed off with Dean pulling his usual bullshit and He’d just watched Castiel be completely awkward around Dean for more hours than he cared. Honestly he wished he could just shove them in a closet and solve all their problems through sheer will. Instead he’d gone to the bar and downed several shots, started flirting with a guy who, when he’d gone to meet him in the bathroom for a quick blow he’d discovered looked a bit like a certain Archangel. He’d apologized almost immediately and left. Taking himself back to the motel instead to finger himself open and try to get off, trying not to think about Gabriel, and instead finding himself aching to find out just how good the blond could be in bed. The tall brunet just panted into the pillow, sticky, messy. He knew he should get up and clean up but he instead found himself closing his eyes tightly trying not to think about how he’d just imagined himself being fucked into oblivion by Gabriel. Maybe the game had already gone too far. Maybe he was just drunk. He honestly couldn’t tell at this moment. 

~

It was a painful number of weeks be before Sam even let himself think of Gabriel again. At least in any other form than one of frustration, nothing to do with sex. They’d been to haven. He’d been through detox again. Honestly? He just wanted a break He didn’t want anyone to bother him and he’d snuck off to be alone, away from Bobby, Away from Dean and Cas. Things were worse between those two and he didn’t know what to do about it. He still felt rough. Worried. Were they going to far? He couldn’t say yes to Lucifer, He knew that. He wouldn’t, but what if he had to? What if…He pushed the thought as far away as he could and closed his eyes, taking a few slow breaths. He found himself laying back in the damp grass and he stared up at the sky finally. “Gabriel….I….” He trailed off, he couldn’t do it tonight. It wasn’t fair to Gabriel. It wasn’t worth it. He knew he wanted more now. He’d come to terms with that. He took a breath quietly now. “I could really use a cuddle right now.” he whispered quietly now. “You curled up with me?” He found himself saying softly. “Maybe slow love making. Yeah, that would be nice.”

There was something so melancholy about this prayer. Gabriel knew what they’d been doing of course. He couldn’t ignore the four horsemen roaming. It seemed the apocalypse was coming. He wasn’t sure he wanted it any more. Seeing Lucifer and Michael duke it out? Something he’d…been avoiding? Knowing that it would be the Winchester brother’s fighting each other with his own brothers inside of them? He didn’t know he wanted it any more. Not after the tidbits he and Sam had been sharing. There was something, sweet about the request that the younger Winchester made him. He let himself appear where Sam lay in the grass and he watched him for a bit. Knowing that Sam would only see him if he allowed it. The younger Winchester looked a little lost as he stared at the stars. He could almost sense the line of his thoughts. “I don’t know what to do Gabriel.” His voice rang out, real in Gabriel’s ears not just the prayer reaching him. “I feel lost. I can’t explain it to Dean, Castiel is…. to wrapped up in all of this…” Sam was just talking now. Gabriel sighed as he listened to him. “Fuck…. Shit I shouldn’t be even bothering. Praying to you was a game, I got too into it. I’m sorry.”

Gabriel frowned now and then he cocked his head. He wasn’t surprised when Sam laughed softly at nothing though and then sighed. “Fuck… Screw it. Gabriel, If you were hear right now, you know what I’d do? I’d go down on you, suck you off so good and open you up and fuck you…..” Sam sighed and his hand shifted to squeeze his crotch. “Gabriel….”

The archangel startled at the, affection in that and he pulled himself away from the place quickly. He couldn’t give in. Sam would probably have been pissed to find out he’d listened in like that. He swallowed as he leaned against a wall that was now at his back and he took a deep breath. He bet Sam would feel good inside of him. He tried to push the thought away though. He was going to have to figure out what to do about this. If anything. Sam Winchester might be Lucifers vessel, but honestly? Gabriel didn’t want to see his elder brother lay a finger on him. Not now. 

~

The end of the world, the Apocalypse was looming and Sam didn’t know what he’d do. He needed to think about something else for a while. Anything. He took a breath and then threw himself onto the bed. Alone, thankfully and able to just, think for a bit. He thought of the game of chicken he’d been playing with Gabriel. How he’d thought the dirty things at him, how he’d enjoyed it. Part of him wanted to actually experience what he’d been thinking about. Let the Archangel touch him, fuck him even. He liked being fucked. Something about being his size and letting someone else take him was.. Well He’d never tell Dean but he loved it. He sighed softly now. “Gabriel, I…. I need….” he paused quietly now and then shifted a little. “I want you.” He admitted now. “I want you in my arms, I want to feel your body pressed to mine. Your mouth opening me up, your fingers, your cock….I want to come screaming your name.” He groaned lowly and then he rolled over and rolled his hips down against the bed. He was already hard. It had only taken a few moments of thinking of Gabriel to get him like this. He could go out and pick up a guy. He was sure of that, but instead he was alone, in a motel, fantasizing about an Archangel. 

“Gabriel” He whispered the word, exactly like a prayer. He found himself wiggling a little, moving to get up enough to dig into the side pocket of his duffle. He had a dildo in there. It wasn’t perfect, but it would do the job. “God Gabriel I just….”

“Just what Samquatch?” The Archangel’s voice rang in his ears and he startled, almost falling off the bed as he realized he wasn’t alone. He turned his head somewhat and stared at the blond now. “…You called? Prayed….Whatever….” A little smirk was dancing onto those lovely lips and Sam swallowed hard. “You know Sam…..” Gabriel cocked his head now easily. “I don’t think anyone has ever tried to seduce me through prayers before. It’s very creative.” 

Sam swallowed hard and then he shifted to half sit up. He looked at him now. “…Gabriel….”

“In the flesh.” He grinned now and stepped closer. “Still wanna be fucked Sam?” He purred lowly as his eyes drug over the mostly naked Winchester. “Because….I must say I’ve gotten some damn interesting visions from you over the last few months.”

Sam could not deal with the teasing, Not tonight. He reached out to grab the archangel by the wrist and pulled, practically dragging the smaller man into bed, though Gabriel was half scrambling before he even had pulled him more than two inches. Their lips met in a harsh clash. Teeth clicking briefly and a snort leaving the Archangel before he shifted and adjusted their mouths to kiss again, deepening it fast and letting his tongue tangle with Sams demandingly. He felt like he’d been promised so much by this human and he intended to collect. 

Sam groped at him and then he pulled him closer now, his hand yanking and trying to get under the shirt that he was wearing. Gabriel snorted and broke the kiss to smirk at him and snap his fingers, both of them naked now, fully naked and the Archangel used just a little bit of force to push him down. “Now there are a few things I think I need to do for you, Sam.” He took delight in the surprised grunt that left the hunter and he leaned down to press wet kisses down his neck a moment and bit, not very gently into his collarbone. “Get on your hands and knees. I’m particularly fond of your fantasy where I open you up with my tongue.” He purred as he pulled back. Sam flushed and stared at him for a moment, only to be treated to a challenging eyebrow rise quick made him flush and twist quickly around, rolling onto his stomach before he moved to pick himself up some. Gabriel smirked and moved easily with him, hand sliding down his back as he leaned in to press kisses over one lovely butt cheek. He then shifted to grab Sam’s hips and nosed into the crease of skin there. “You see I, love the way you described it.” He breathed before his tongue flicked out, playful and slow over the tight ring of muscle, feeling it twitch, the way Sam trembled under the light and playful touch. 

“Fuck….G…Gabriel.” Sam found himself trembling now, he’d never actually seriously thought that the archangel would come here and answer any of his prayers. Any of them. And now he felt that warm tongue teasing against his skin pressing in and a gasp left him, his fingers curling somewhat as he felt the tongue wiggling into his body slowly, steadily, insistent, and goddamn sight better than anything he’d ever imagined. A soft moan slid from his lips and then young hunter found himself pushing back into the tongue. The way Gabriel worked him open slow and steady. It felt fucking amazing. Sam pressed his forehead into his pillow and he gasped softly, his knees shifting somewhat to spread further. He didn’t want Gabriel to stop, the thrusting tongue working him loose, getting him wet almost as good as lubricant would. He wined when Gabriel pulled away, he faintly heard the snap of fingers from the smaller man. The Archangel quickly pushed two fingers into him and they were, slick. “Oh god Gabriel.”

“Please for the love of everything do not invoke my father’s name while I’m fucking you Winchester.” Gabriel responded automatically. He couldn’t even imagine his father watching this even if he was full aware God saw everything he did. The two fingers easily became three, thrusting deeper now, curling a little to make Sam tremble under his touch. The young human crying out when he rubbed just right. “There we go.” Gabriel smirked now at his whined name. “You want to be fucked good don’t you Sam? You’re going to be feeling this even when all hell breaks loose.” 

It was a terrible figure of speech but Gabriel didn’t care. Sam Winchester was on his hands and knees begging for him to fuck him now. It was low, panted and whimpered out, but god did this gorgeous man want him, want his cock. His fingers pulled out of that gorgeous ass in favor of a few quick strokes over his own hard cock. He couldn’t wait to spread Sam open properly. He leaned in to press a kiss to his spine. “Just relax now Sammy…” He cooed. “I’ve got you.”

Sam couldn’t even protest. He wanted to, he did but those hands were on his ass, he could feel himself being spread open, on display for Gabriel and he ached for it. Ached to feel more than fingers, more than Gabriel’s tongue. The soft firm head pressed against him, and then, the stretch, the slight burn that meant he was going to be full and Sam just let his fingers tighten in the sheets under him. “Gabriel please.” He begged. “Please just fuck me all ready.”

“As you wish.” It was hard, and he was full and it hurt just a little, but.. God it was good. The stretch the way that Gabriel seemed to fill him to a point he hadn’t even known he could feel. He cried out softly with it, shuddering. The Archangel even paused once he was seated, filling the human as much as he could before his hips rolled. Before they were moving. It was frantic and hard and Sam found himself pushing back desperate for the feeling. The ache that would come with being pounded into properly. Gabriel was good though, he made it last. Sam lost himself in it, the feeling of being taken and he was panting and pushing back, using his position to make sure that Gabriel got deep and made him feel it. 

“Oh fuck I can’t….” He found fingers were curled around his cock as he spoke, squeezing and jerking him. His brain was firing so fast he couldn’t even follow it as the pleasure rose up inside of him, washing from his those to his scalp and in between. “GABRIEL!” He cried out as he started to come, shaking under the effort of holding himself up as he did. 

Gabriel road it out, feeling how Sam’s muscles when tight around him, flexing and he thrust hard, once, twice, three times more before he started to come, filling the hunter with his come, making him feel it. “Sam…” He gasped out. He’d never felt anything quite like this. He’d made love, he’d fucked, he’d done everything you could imagine but this? Here? with Sam? It was something new, different, and so intense. For a few moments it was if everything around them was completely still. Gabriel let himself collapse against Sam’s back. The hunter trembled under him and they fell, awkwardly. The Archangel’s cock still inside of the hunter. Somehow they ended up on their sides, Gabriel curled into Sam’s back, he pressed a kiss between the broad shoulders between pants. He could feel Sam’s breathing shaky and deep. He swallowed hard. This shouldn’t have happened.

He was lost. The unnamed game? He’d lost it, And he knew it. “Sam…” He said huskily.

The human’s hand found his, tugging it off his cock and pressing it into his stomach, larger fingers curled tightly around his own. “Shut up” Sam muttered now. HIs eyes were closed tightly and he was just cataloguing every sensation. Every moment of this. He knew it wouldn’t last. Gabriel decided it wasn’t worth the argument. His nose pressed into Sam’s spine. He wanted to say something, to make it better or maybe make it worse. He felt like he didn’t want the world to end any more. Not with someone like Sam Winchester it. 

He never said it though.

The next time he saw Sam, the end was there. He knew though, he couldn’t let himself die, No matter what. So Gabriel made a plan, and hoped to hell it would work. 

Sam though, he was left to grieve a supposed death. And if Castiel gave him a sympathetic look in the days following the incident at the motel with the gods, well maybe he could ignore it. He could pray though. He hoped it was enough.


End file.
